


Time Stood Still

by MtDreamcatcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtDreamcatcher/pseuds/MtDreamcatcher
Summary: I got done sobbing my eyes out over ‘The Rupture’ a few hours ago and I’m still stressing. I got an idea after I had a horrifying thought, ‘What if Cas and Dean never get a reconciliation?’Each chapter is a different version.The first is how I first thought of it, a script style.The second chapter is a fic style.The third is the fic with a different ending.





	Time Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who cried when she saw the new Supernatural episode? 
> 
> -m e

-Dean and Sam have been searching for Castiel for a week, to no avail.   
-The silence in the Bunker is weighing down on Dean, he’s growing guilty, worrying that Castiel will never come back, the last thing Dean said to Castiel was bitter, blaming Castiel for everything they happened.  
-The brothers finally got a lead on where Castiel is.  
-Dean finds Castiel, Castiel is on his knees, silently sobbing, shaking, Castiel is grabbing his shoulders, hugging himself.  
-Dean hugged Castiel from behind, burring his face against Castiel’s shoulder. Hugging Castiel tightly.  
-Castiel turned around to face Dean, hugging Dean back, clinging desperately to Dean, burring his face in Dean’s shoulder.  
-They didn’t say anything, but they understand, they understand each other.   
-The camera zooms out, still focusing on Dean and Castiel. Sam is a little bit away, watching, a smile on his face, he’s happy for the two of them.   
-The screen fades to black, a clip rolls, Jensen, Jared, and Misha thank the fandom for the amazing years.


End file.
